Tasha Williams
Natasha Jenae '"'Tasha"' Williams' is an American television personality. She was a cast member on The Real World: New York, the first season of the reality television series The Real World. Afterwards, Williams competed in The Challenge: Dynamic Duos, where she was eliminated in episode four. Biography Williams was born on 14 July in Potomac, Maryland to parents Reginald and Seymone Williams, born in Alabama and Mississippi, respectively. Her parents both escaped poverty in the Deep South and went on to become successful attorneys in Washington, D.C., which Potomac is a suburb of. She has an elder brother named Alexander, who is two years older than her, and a younger sister named Porsha, who is three years younger than her. Williams attended private schooling growing up, graduating as valedictorian from Sidwell Friends School. After finishing high school, she went on to attend Georgetown University, where she received her degree in English. Afterwards, she enrolled in George Washington University Law School. Background Tasha was born in Potomac to a family of wealthy African-Americans who escaped poverty in Alabama and Mississippi to work as Washington, D.C. attorneys. Because of this familial background, she states that she did not grow up spoiled, and still had a sense of thankfulness for what she was granted by her parents, as they never had the opportunities that she had growing up. Tasha graduated from high school as her valedictorian, and went on to attend Georgetown University, where she graduated with a degree in English. She later decided to continue her education at George Washington University Law School, planning on joining the new family profession after graduating. Tasha is excited to experience life in New York and meet cool, interesting people during her summer. '' ''The Real World Williams became a cast member on The Real World: New York, the first season of the reality television series The Real World. After arriving in the cast's New York residence, Williams began developing a close friendship with her roommate Kennedy Schultz. They bonded over their similar career paths and a mutual interest in advocacy. Williams additionally butted heads with Anthony Pirozzi, as she believed he was arrogant and full-of-himself. After Schultz took Williams with her to a New York gay bar, they kissed, which confused Williams. Already positive that she was heterosexual, Williams was forced to let Schultz know that their kiss didn't mean anything, which created tension in their friendship. Williams and Schultz's friendship was further tested after Williams met Ezekiel, a New York local, at a nightclub. Williams began seeing Ezekiel frequently, which caused jealously in Schultz. One day, Ezekiel tasked Schultz with relaying a message to Williams about how he couldn't make it to their date, and Schultz purposefully failed to do so, leading Williams to believe that Ezekiel stood her up and no longer wanted to hang out with her. Williams took this opportunity to comfort her, but their friendship was further strained when Schultz tried to kiss her again. When Williams discovered through Ezekiel that Schultz had failed to relay his message to her, a huge fight errupted between her and Schultz. Afterwards, Williams began spending more of her time with Johnny Richmond and Maria Thorne. Eventually, Williams was able to reconcile with Schultz, as she did not want to lose the closest friend she made in New York. They agreed that boundaries between the two of them had to be set, and in order for Williams to respect that Schultz was bisexual, Schultz had to respect that Williams was heterosexual. While the friendship could never heal permanently after what had happened, they were both able to look into the future and move on. Reunion After leaving New York and returning to Maryland, Williams stayed in contact with Ezekiel. They remained a long-distance item for two months, until she learned that he was cheating on her with several women back in New York, and she decided to break off the relationship. Additionally, Williams's parents did not like Ezekiel and encouraged her to end the relationship. She still keeps in touch with all of the cast, but in particular is closest with Richmond, whom she has visited in West Virginia several times. While she's still close with Schultz, the long-distance between them has prevented their friendship from progressing as far as hers has with Richmond. She is still in law school waiting to graduate with her law degree. ''The Challenge'' ''Dynamic Duos'' As an alumni of The Real World: New York, Williams took part as one of the alumni in The Challenge: Dynamic Duos. She was impressed enough by Eric Jensen in the obstacle course for him to be selected by her as her partner for the duration of the show. Jensen caused tension in the house from the beginning, frequently getting into verbal altercations with Williams, and physical altercations with Peter Munro and Anthony Pirozzi. His temper got the best of him and they were sent to the elimination challenge in episode four, where they were eliminated. Category:African-American cast members Category:Cast members from Maryland Category:Female cast members Category:George Washington University Law School alumni Category:Georgetown University alumni Category:The Real World cast members Category:The Real World: New York cast members